<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cheesier Than Extreme by KanraTheTeddyB3ar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159702">Cheesier Than Extreme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar'>KanraTheTeddyB3ar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last of Us</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, gotta step in and make it right, jenry proposal fic, now us gays from an obscure part of the internet, y'all HIBERNATED ON THESE BOIS, y'all had seven years to make this shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraTheTeddyB3ar/pseuds/KanraTheTeddyB3ar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It had been too perfect, the matching golden bands left in an otherwise empty jewelry store. Henry had had to take them. It was coming up on a year, after all.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jenry proposal fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joel/Henry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cheesier Than Extreme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>fr, read them tags. TLOU fandom had 7 WHOLE FUCKING YEARS to make content for these boys. AND Y'ALL HIBERNATED HARD. Anyway, thanks to Michelle for introducing the world to the most god tier of TLOU ships, Jenry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been too perfect, the matching golden bands left in an otherwise empty jewelry store. Henry had had to take them. It was coming up on a year, after all. Even that seemed hard to believe. A year since Joel and Ellie had walked into his and Sam’s lives. A year since the day they all found out that Sam was immune to Cordyceps, and Ellie revealed that she was also immune. A year since he finally got the heart of the gruffest Texan he’d ever met. </p>
<p>Joel had always been something else. A definite DILF, though his hard-ass exterior hid it well. It was the moments they were able to reminisce about the old world that had really opened Henry’s eyes. That made him sit back and realize just how attractive the man was. It was hard to believe that he wasn’t snagged. Like, how would it not be worth it to bust down those walls?</p>
<p>Not the only thing that busted, but that’s besides the point.</p>
<p>He had already found a relatively safe restaurant, with working kitchen equipment. If he could snag some high quality meat and spices that haven’t solidified, then he’d be set. Make a meal for the gods, or one particular god. He’d roped Sam into helping him get ready, and his poor brother definitely didn’t wanna be there. He’d gotten more vocal over the year, smiled more often. Watching him and Ellie get to be kids, even if for a moment, was so worth it. Especially when he caught that soft, almost melancholic smile on his boyfriend’s face.</p>
<p>As sunset neared, he and Joel made their way to the old restaurant. The sign had faded, the glass busted, dandelions lining where had once been most likely very fancy tiles. Their fingers laced and unlaced, both men still somewhat on guard but mostly just drinking in the solitude. No infected, no hunters, no insane pedophile cannibals. Just the two of them, on a date, celebrating their one year anniversary. And he was gonna propose.</p>
<p>Holy shit, he was gonna propose.</p>
<p>It’s not like he and Joel didn’t talk about their future. They’d talk about tying the knot, in a far off world where that meant more than handing each other some trivial token or busting into a decrepit tattoo parlor and giving each other bad tattoos around a finger and praying it doesn’t get infected. He’d seen and heard both while traveling with Sam. But Joel… he was different. He deserved better than a potential infection that could lead to finger loss or some trinket that’s easily lost.</p>
<p>His heart squeezed as they walked in. Half-dead flowers sat on one of the more central tables, with one single unlit candle - the only one that still had a good wick. He’d spent ages looking for that candle, almost got done in by a clicker for it. But it was worth it to see the cheesy grin on Joel’s face.</p>
<p>“I take it you like the set up, old timer?” His tone is half joke, half hope. All he had to go on was the stories his parents would tell of the dates they went on, and Joel’s own sordid story of wooing his ex-wife. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you really went all out, darling,” Joel plants a kiss on his cheek with a chuckle, and Henry has to fight the instinct to duck his head. Sam once commented that Henry made googly eyes when Joel used any kind of pet name and it had made Henry hyper aware of how vulnerable he felt. Damn if it didn’t make him feel loved.</p>
<p>“Open that bottle for me while I get our meal started?” </p>
<p>“On it.”</p>
<p>Henry set his pack down, pulling out the meat first, then the spices. It was while he was opening one of the spices that he realized the meat had bled into the bottle. Thanks, Obama. Now he’d have to wash his pack when they got back home.</p>
<p>Either way, he set to work, prepping the meat, using perhaps a bit more spice than he knew his boyfriend might be used to. But it was the first in a while they had anything to add flavor, so he was going to overindulge. And besides… it’s not every day you propose to your older boyfriend during an apocalypse.</p>
<p>“Smells spicy,” Joel commented, settling into one of the seats. “No complimentary bread to overindulge in?”</p>
<p>“Like yo’ fat ass needs it,” He teased, before pulling out an only partially stale roll and tossing it. He could feel Joel’s glare, but it didn’t have the same weight to it. It was all playful, they both knew that. Their hearts were too bound up for it to be otherwise.</p>
<p>All was quiet for just a moment, just the sounds of meat frying, veggies being cut, and Joel absentmindedly humming. It was only when Henry started to listen in that he recognized the melody. Or half-recognized. The opportunity to say something cheesy was there and Henry would sooner turn than lose it.</p>
<p>“Hey, Teddy Bear,” He tried to be casual, but noticed the glint in Joel’s eye. “You wanna know how to really show you love me?”</p>
<p>When Joel was silent, confusedly looking him over, which he took as a sign to continue.</p>
<p>“Hold me close and don’t ever let me go.”</p>
<p>Joel groaned, his head tipping back. Henry just smiled, returning to his cooking. He’d pay for that, but it was always worth it.</p>
<p>“You really quoting Extreme to me?” He asked incredulously. “Now I know that’s something you only heard through your parents. They know they were raising a post-apocalyptic dork?”</p>
<p>“No more dorky than you,” Henry rolled his eyes. “‘Sides, you like it. Yeah, you grunt and groan, but you know you wouldn’t have me any other way.”</p>
<p>“I’ve had you plenty of ways, darlin’, and don’t you forget it.”</p>
<p>How could Henry forget? Damn near enough to make him say ‘fuck supper’, swimming up to his eyeballs in the memories. But that could wait until later. This date had to go perfect.</p>
<p>Bringing out some plates, he started doling out portions. It definitely smelt good, and he was sure it would taste fine, but you never know with old spices. All he could do was hope as he sat down, taking a glass in hand and tapping it against Joel’s before the other man could get it to his lips. It was cliche, and this was definitely something more akin to moonshine than champagne, but Henry craved the cliche.</p>
<p>Supper was silent, the pair too busy eating to converse much. Their legs tangled under the table and never had Henry felt more content, more ready for that next step. In an attempt at being subtle, Henry reached into his pocket, just to reassure himself that the rings were there.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he pulled one out, clenching it tightly. This was it.</p>
<p>“Teddy Bear… Joel… You know I love you,” Henry started, already sidling from his chair. “You know I wanna spend the rest of my life - however long or short it may be - with you. But, I’m not sure I can do it as your boyfriend.”</p>
<p>He raised a finger as Joel went to protest, only to flinch when his knee hit the crumbling wood below a little too hard. Taking another breath, he presented the golden ring. He’d shined it up as best he could, but he doubted it would ever get to what it had probably once been.</p>
<p>“Joel Miller, will you marry me?”</p>
<p>It was quiet for a moment. Henry chewed at his lip as Joel just stared, looking absolutely dumbfounded. Was it too soon? Had they not talked enough about the future? Did Joel not wanna get married again?</p>
<p>“Darlin’... Are you sure you wanna marry me?” A knot formed in Henry’s throat. “I mean, I tried the married thing before, and where did it get me?”</p>
<p>“You think I would have gone to all this effort if I didn’t want you?” Henry felt his temper flare momentarily, and he paused to calm himself down. “Joel, whoever your ex is… I’m not her. There could be a thousand people lining up at the door, but not a one of them would be you. I’m yours, Teddy Bear, now until forever. Please say you’ll be mine.”</p>
<p>Joel took the ring, seeming to toy with it. Sheer dumb luck seemed to be with them as the ring slid perfectly on to Joel’s ring finger. Joy bubbled up and Henry surged with it, dragging Joel down for a kiss. This beautiful, infuriating, tender asshole was going to be his husband. Thank God.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>That autumn, they were married. The wedding was simple, and officiated by Tommy. Ellie was filled with energy, and it rubbed off on Sam, whom Henry made his best man. The rest of the day, all Henry could do was say “my husband.” His two favorite words.</p>
<p>And he definitely paid for quoting Extreme during the honeymoon, in all the most exquisite ways. It was all worth it, however. His teddy bear was now his husband. He’d never tire of that, come hell or high water. Not in a million years.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>